It's Playtime
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: The Dollhouse and The Beautiful People are locked in a fierce rivalry for dominance over the Knockouts Division. Which stable will reign supreme? Taryn/Jade/Marti Belle! Possibly Angelina/Velvet/Madison!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here! After a bit of time, I'm back with a new fic! For the first time, I have a fic starring nothing but TNA wrestlers, that will be a multi-chapter story. It features everyone's favorite childlike psychos, The Dollhouse. Hope ya enjoy it!_

Tonight the good girls won on Impact Wrestling. The newly reunited Beautiful People; Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, and Madison Rayne were walking to the back having successfully defeated Marti Belle and Jade of The Dollhouse tonight and just made it backstage feeling good as can be after a hard fought win.

They didn't have much time to celebrate though, as they went down one by one courtesy of The Dollhouse!

" **MAKE THEM PAY! MAKE THEM PAY** **!** " Taryn screamed while she, Marti Belle and Jade assaulted the Beautiful People with attacks that stunned and knocked the all-blondes stable around with stomps and kicks.

Velvet and her girls were completely caught off-guard, unable to fight back.

The Dollhouse took advantage of their surroundings, throwing the Beautiful People against crates while they screamed in fury during their onslaught. **"YOU GOT LUCKY! YOU GOT LUCKY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!"** Taryn shrieked after slamming Velvet Sky headfirst against a storage crate

Velvet groaned, out cold.

"And now..." Taryn smirked wickedly while taking out a jawbreaker and placing it in Velvet Sky's mouth. "Playtime is over." She snickered.

"Aww but it only just started." Jade pouted, stuffing one in Madison's mouth.

"Yeah you think we played too hard?" Marti asked innocently to their blonde bestie after placing a jawbreaker in Angelina's mouth.

Then Taryn giggled and shook her head and replied. "Nonsense. I say we played just hard enough to give let these girls know just how dangerous we are."

"DFFs!" Jade squealed with childlike glee.

"Doll Friends Forever!" Taryn and Marti squealed with unison in victorious glee over their downed rivals after a successful ambush.

Jade grinned in psychotic glee, pulling Taryn and Marti into a twisted group hug.

"Awww hugs." Marti beamed within the group hug.

"Let's go girls. We're done here," Taryn said with a smug smile on her face. The Dollhouse successfully attacked the Beautiful People to show that despite losing the in-ring battle they were still a threat. Things were going to get very intense within TNA, thats for sure.

"Wanna go play together ladies?" Taryn asked with a somewhat perverted smile.

"I'm up for it." Jade grinned and nodded along with her teammate. "Me too, especially after a beating like that." Marti Belle happily replied.

"Shall I drive, my lovelies?" Taryn cooed.

"Lead the way Terrie," Jade grinned.

Taryn wrapped her arms around her playmates as the psychotic threesome left together.

Jade and Marti Belle followed Taryn to the pink luxury sedan they all rode to the arena in and were ready to rest and relax at a nearby hotel.

"Hey Taryn?" Jade asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes, Jadey?" Taryn cooed with an innocent tilt of her head.

"Can I ask ya somethin?" Jade purred.

"Sure." Taryn giggled.

"Matthews once asked what could've happened to you to make you go so delightfully crazy. Tell us." Jade cooed.

"Well I was a good girl until I met you and Marti and being good didn't amount to anything good for me. I was just another beautiful knockout on the roster, nothin special. I certainly couldn't beat that freaky fatty Awesome Kong without you girls. You talked to me, told me how to really have fun while I fight too. remember?" Taryn asked.

Jade smiled in pride. "You bet we do, right Marti sweetie?"

"Of course. That was like the best day of my life." Marti grinned happily

"We're the only ones who really understand you Tary." Jade cooed to her unhinged blonde bestie.

"Thats right just you two and nobody else." Taryn replied with a cheshire grin

"Your all ours Taryn.." Jade smiled possessively.

"And you're all mine." Taryn replied in mutual adoration of her fellow dolls.

Jade gave Taryn a sickeningly sweet smile, clearly infatuated.

"Awwww if I wasn't behind the wheel I'd smooch you both." Taryn beamed.

"Aww Tary...would you really kiss us?" Jade giggled.

"I sure would, and I might just do it now that we're finally at the hotel." Taryn laughed.

"Shotgun kisses!" Jade called, sticking her tongue out playfully at Marti.

"No fair!" Marti whined, "I wanted to kiss Tary first!"

Jade looked at Taryn lovingly.

"Now girls we have plenty of time left to play with each other before we get some sleep." Taryn sweetly reminded her friends while she parked the car.

Jade smiled gleefully. "Cant wait!"

After parking the car and ordering a hotel room the girls made it to a pleasant, elegant suite in a matter of minutes with their bags and belongings set up nearly along the walls so they could relax in peace.

"It's playtiiime.." Jade cooed in sing-song.

"It sure is." Taryn purred before kissing Jade deeply

"Mmmm...Tary...that feels so good.." Jade breathed.

Jade may have called dibs on Taryn's lips but Marti wasn't about to let her have all the fun. She kissed Taryn on her neck from behind, drawing soft moans from the blonde while she kissed Jade.

"My beautiful doll.." Jade purred.

"Mmm I love my dolls." Taryn purred while wrapping her arms around Jade and Marti Belle to kiss them both, making sure they both felt her soft lips on their own.

Both girls moaned in bliss.

"Let's get these pesky clothes off." Taryn said with a sultry tone in her voice.

"Mmm...you read my mind." Jade grinned.

In a sign of excitement Marti was the first to strip her clothing off, removing her shoes first.

Jade copied her friend, clearly eager.

Taryn did the same, taking off of her shoes and then her top.

Jade lustfully eyed Taryn, clearly turned on.

"You girls look so pretty, just like me." Taryn smiled with desire in her voice at her teammates

"I need you...I need you.." Jade breathed.

Marti took off her top slowly to show off her body while Taryn did the same, slowly removing Jade's shirt to the floor as well.

"I need you so bad Tary...please." Jade begged.

"I'll give you just what you need." Taryn cooed, kissing Jade on the lips.

"Mmm...Taryn, my beautiful twisted doll.." Jade moaned.

"Mmm don't worry Marti, I didn't forget you." Taryn smiled before seeing her ebony teammate from the corner of her eye. She broke the kiss on Jade and then moved over to her, undressing Marti as well.

Marti giggled psychotically. "Mmm, your so pretty Tary.."

"I know. So are you Marti." Taryn smiled within the kiss while removing her top. She wanted to make Marti feel as good as she was making Jade feel.

"Taryns hottest." Jade gushed.

"Awww that's why I'm with girls who are almost as hot as me." Taryn purred, praising the girls in her own special way.

Jade and Marti both giggled.

"Lets take this to the bed." Taryn smiled.

"Oh, goody!" Jade squealed.

"Lets go!" Marti beamed, bouncing in eagerness. She knew what they were about to do.

Jade happily carried Taryn to the bed with aid from Marti.

The girls then finished undressing themselves between hot, lustful, kisses until all three of the beautiful women were naked and excited as can be.

Jade giggled, looking happily at Taryn.

"Mmm come here." Taryn cooed with her arms around the waists of both girls to hold their clothes before kissing them deeply back and forth, sharing their lips with hers.

Both girls moaned in obvious lust.

Taryn's hands got more adventurous, resting peacefully on Jade and Marti Belle's firm backsides while she kissed them.

"Mmmm...Taryn.." They moaned.

"Mmm god you girls are so sexy." Taryn cooed, holding them close in a nude embrace.

"We know, right Marti?" Jade cooed.

"That's right," Marti nodded, kissing Taryn softly on her neck and drawing soft moans from her all the while.

Jade gleefully kissed her tag partner on the lips, reveling in the feel.

Taryn then got adventurous with her hands. She moved them low to rub the moist womanhoods of her teammates while Marti kissed Jade.

Both girls squealed in bliss.

"Mmm that's what I like to hear." Taryn cooed while hearing her girls moan for her delight, fingering them lovingly.

"Our doll.." They purred.

"Mmm yeah I love making my girls feel good." she murmured happily.

"Take us.." Jade begged.

"Lie down on your backs girls. I wanna try something." Taryn sweetly gave her order.

Jade and Marti happily complied.

Taryn took some time to marvel at Jade and Marti's bodies with a lecherous smirk on her face. "So beautiful." she cooed.

"You fucking know it." Jade happily swore.

Taryn then put her erotic plan in action. She lightly licked Jade's pussy while fingering Marti's own womanhood.

Both girls screamed in raw ecstasy.

"Ooooh yes that's what I like to fucking hear." Taryn cooed while playing with the sweet centers of her teammates.

"Who are your dolls?! Scream it!" Jade yelled.

"You are! Marti Belle and Jade are my fucking dolls!" Taryn moaned before diving her lips and tongue back into Jade's womanhood while moving her nimble digits against Marti's clit faster.

"Ahhhhhh fuuuuuuck Taryn! Use that beautiful tongue...fuck my lights out!" Jade screamed.

"Ahhh! Aaaaah yes yes yes fuck!" Marti yelled out her pleasure while moving her hips against Taryn's fingers. She could feel her orgasm near while Taryn sucked Jade's clit with passion in her lips. She wanted to get both of the lovely ladies off.

"God...this is fucking paradise! **PARA-FUCKING-DISE!** " Jade screamed. She'd never felt more passion in her life.

Taryn was a sex demon with how lusfully she serviced her dolls, licking and fingering their most precious areas with the pure intent of bringing them to their peak.

"Ohhhh fuck this feels so sweet, so good, soooo goood! Oooh! OOH! Aaaah Tary I'm gonna come, AHHH!" Marti screamed in bliss upon reaching her climax. It was as if nothing else in the world existed but her, Jade, and of course her lovely Taryn she was in so much bliss.

Jade's body was shaking, quivering with need and anticipation. "I'm so...c-close Tary...finish me.. **FUCKING FINISH MEEE!** " Jade screamed.

Taryn doubled her efforts, using the fingers on her free hand to increase the stimulation in Jade's center. She needed to make her orgasm.

"Ahhhh fuuuuck! Tarrrrrryn! I'm gonna come! **AHHHHHHHHH!** " Jade screamed as she hit her explosive high.

Taryn inwardly smirked in success. She savored every second of Jade's release just like she did Marti Belle's. It was as if she got pleasure by pleasing her dolls.

"Oh God.." Jade gasped for breath. "How do you do it.."

"Yeah...because that...was amazing," Marti panted with a satisfied smile that Taryn shared, "Because I love my dollies. I love making them happy and I _really_ love making them come." she beamed pervertedly.

"My psycho doll..my angel.." Jade cooed, cuddling up to her.

"Our sweet, beautiful, Tary." Marti purred while cuddling close to Taryn as well..

"We love you Taryn. Your ours forever." Jade grinned psychotically.

"I love you girls too." Taryn beamed in wicked adoration for her gorgeous comrades. "We belong with each other forever."

Jade let out a soft wicked cackle as she hugged Taryn tightly.

Marti hugged Taryn as well while she pulled the covers over them, ready to put an end to such an exciting night.

"Night my beautifully sinister dolls." Jade cooed.

"Good night my loves." Taryn replied, turning off the lights so she, Marti Belle, and Jade could finally get some rest.

To be continued...


End file.
